


How Their Teammates Found Out

by csichick_2



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers Turbo, Power Rangers Zeo
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 05:06:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13540308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: Long before they were Rangers, Adam and Rocky were simply two teenagers in love.  Each of their teammates found out in a different way.





	How Their Teammates Found Out

**Billy**

Billy suspected that part of why Jason left for the Peace Conference is because he had feelings for Kimberly.  He took his new teammates aside and told them his suspicions because he didn’t want another love triangle situation to develop.  Adam laughed and told Billy that he had nothing to worry about because he and Rocky had been dating for almost two years and Aisha hadn’t ditched them yet.

**Kimberly**

As she was ridiculously happy in her own relationship, Kimberly decided that her teammates all needed to be in relationships of their own.  It took her a second to realize what Adam and Rocky meant when they told her that she didn’t need to set them up with anyone, but them she tried to hug them both at once and told them how happy she was for them.

 

**Tommy**

Even though Billy and Kim were fine with their relationship, Adam and Rocky were still hesitant about telling Tommy.  So they didn’t.  At least until Tommy told Adam that if he and Rocky weren’t already together, he should hurry up and ask him out already.

 

 **Katherine**

By the time Katherine moved to Angel Grove, Adam and Rocky were so used to everyone knowing they were together, that it didn’t occur to either of them that they had tell her.  She found out when they kissed in front of her.  It took her a few days, but she did forgive them for keeping her out of the loop.

 

**Tanya**

Tanya made her interest in Adam very clear.  He tried to let her down gently when he told her that he was in a relationship with Rocky, but she still refused to speak to him unless absolutely necessary for two weeks.  She was extra chummy with Rocky during the same period, so several years later, Adam still isn’t quite sure what happened.

 

**Jason**

After his return to Angel Grove, Jason made an effort to get to know his new teammates as well as he had known his old ones.  He stopped by the Parks unexpectedly one afternoon and Mrs. Park didn’t realize that Rocky was over when she sent Jason up to Adam’s room, where he walked in on them making out.  After a tense minute where they all simply stared at each other, Jason laughed and said it was a good thing they still had clothes on.

 

**Justin**

Adam knows he didn’t tell Justin.  Rocky doesn’t remember telling Justin, which means he must have said something while high on pain killers in the hospital after hurting his back.  He’s cool with it, so it doesn’t really matter how he found out.

 

**Aisha**

Aisha has known ever since she threatened to lock them in her bedroom closet until they admitted their feelings for each other.  Rocky kissed Adam and then told Aisha there was no need to take coming out of the closet so literally.


End file.
